Kes
Per il governo, vedi Kes (governo). '' "'Oh, è tanto, è talmente bella. Io credo che un giorno lei vedrà il sole''"– Martis, 2369 '''(Prima e dopo) '''Kes era una femmina Ocampa che si imbarcò sulla [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] dopo che la nave fu catapultata nel Quadrante Delta dalla Stazione Spaziale del Protettore. In oltre tre anni diventò un ottimo membro dell'equipaggio; serviva in campo Medico, e si prendeva cura della Serra idroponica. Lasciò la Voyager per esplorare le sue sempre più potenti abilità mentali. Infanzia Kes nacque su Ocampa nel 2369. Apparteneva a una specie che ha abilità telepatiche e una normale aspettativa di vita di solo nove anni. Il padre vita, morì poco dopo il suo primo compleanno. Lei pensava spesso a lui e sentiva spesso la sua guida quando le serviva un consiglio. ( "Dall'altra parte dell'Universo", "Fertilità", "Arma Letale", "Prima e dopo") Quando nacque sua madre espresse il desiderio che un giorno la figlia avrebbe visto il sole. ( Dall'altra parte dell'universo", "Prima e dopo") ]]Circa 550 generazioni fa, una razza di esploratori da una lontana Galassia, chiamati i Nacene, danneggiarono inavvertitamente l'Atmosfera del pianeta Ocampa tanto che tutte le Particelle Nucleogeniche si dissolsero, rendendo l'atmosfera incapace di produrre Pioggia. I Nacene erano profondamente dispiaciuti per quello che avevano fatto e lasciarono due della loro specie a proteggere e a occuparsi degli Ocampa. Dopo un po', la femmina Nacene lasciò la stazione per esplorare la galassia sapendo che il Maschio Nacene, sarebbe rimasto. Lui costruì una grande città sotterranea, forniva cibo, divertimento, Acqua dalle fonti sotterranee ed energia della stazione spaziale. La civiltà degli Ocampa era stata sigillata dal protettore con una barriera di energia, e gli anziani governanti venivano successivamente cambiati secondo le volontà del Protettore, che per gli Ocampa aveva un ruolo divino. Gli Ocampa rimasero in questo stato per 500 generazioni. Nel corso degli anni alcuni trovarono un modo per aggirare il campo di energia e arrivare in superficie. Loro erano parte di una minoranza di ribelli che volevano esplorare altre possibilità e speravano di non rimanere a lungo dipendenti dal custode. Tra di loro c'era Kes. Lei era avvilita perchè gli Ocampa erano stati dipendenti dal Protettore per così tanto tempo che non sapevano più a pensare con la loro testa. lei sapeva che gli Ocampa rinunciarono alla loro indipendenza in cambio di sicurezza e comodità, loro furono un popolo con il pieno controllo delle loro abilità mentali, che persero perchè smisero di usare e iniziarono a prendere solo quello che gli veniva dato. Kes non volle più camminare su sentiero che il Protettore aveva tracciato per lei e per gli altri Ocampa; lei credeva che il suo popolo doveva evolversi, e che loro dovevano solo imparare a sopravvivere da soli e alle loro condizioni. , dopo essere stata torturata dai Kazon]]Il suo desiderio di vedere il mondo esterno la portò a lasciare la città nel 2371 attraverso alcune antiche gallerie. Tuttavia, dopo essere arrivata in superficie venne catturata da alcuni membri di una setta di Kazon-Ogla, che stabilirono un accampamento vicino alla città. Lì, venne maltrattata e torturata per informazioni riguardanti l'entrata in città. I Kazon erano una razza cruda, non molto avanzata tecnologicamente, e trovando una via per la fruttuosa oasi sotterranea degli Ocampa avrebbero avuto a disposizione abbondanti risorse. Durante il periodo passato con i Kazon-Ogla, Kes incontrò il Talassaino Neelix e i due si innamorarono. Neelix le promise che l'avrebbe salvata. La salvò grazie anche a l'aiuto della USS Voyager del Capitano Janeway e dall'equipaggio Maquis di Chakotay che erano stati trasportati nel Quadrante Delta dalla stazione spaziale del protettore. In cambio, Kes fu d'accordo ad aiutarli a trovare i membri dei loro equipaggi nella città Ocampa per essere curati dopo che il Protettore aveva condotto esperimenti su di loro. Dopo la stazione spaziale, che avrebbe potuto riportare indietro la Voyager nel Quadrante Alpha, venne distutta dal capitano Janewey così gli ocampa non sarebbero diventati vittime degli spietati Kazon, Kes e Neelix chiesero di fare parte dell'equipaggio della Voyager durante il loro viaggio, promettendo di essere d'aiuto con la nave e con le altre persone come dei preziosi membri dell'equipaggio.( "Dall'altra parte dell'universo") A bordo della Voyager Il primo anno In una delle prime puntate di Voyager, si offrì volontaria per iniziare a curare una serra Idroponica nella Stiva di Carico due al fine di produrre Frutta e Verdura fresche per avere maggiore varietà di cibo nei pasti per l'equipaggio. La sua necessità di avere Terriccio trattato con Azoto per la sua serra dall'Infermeria fece iniziare la sua amicizia con Il Dottore. ( "Riflessi nel ghiaccio) Poco dopo essersi unita all'Equipaggio, Kes iniziò a mostrare alcuni dei poteri mentali che la sua Specie aveva perso da molto tempo. In una sua esperienza Telepatica vide la distruzione di un pianeta vicino da una esplosione ionica polare. Mentre stava investigando sul disastro, mostrò anche una forma di telepatia temporale. Inaspettatamente,la Timeline che conteneva il disastro era svelata e rimaneva solo l'eco della versione originale. (VOY: "Ancora una volta") Kes si abituò facilmente alla vita sulla Voyager e inizio a coltivare piante, frutta e verdura nella serra idroponica. Iniziò anche a studiare Medicina sotto la guida del Dottore per diventare la sua Assistente. Quando Neelix venne attaccato dai Vidiiani ed essi rimossero i suoi polmoni, lei gli donò uno dei suoi per salvargli la vita. Dopo l'operazione, Il dottore le consentì di iniziare la pratica per diventare la sua Assistente. ( "Ladri di organi") Subito Kes iniziò ad aiutare il dottore in infermeria. Era scioccata da come il Dottore trattava l'equipaggio, Dopo averne parlato con il Capitano Janeway, il capitano fu d'accordo con lei. Janeway disse al Dottore che era un membro dell'equipaggio e gli diede il controllo della disattivazione del suo programma.Il dottore trovò la curiosità intellettuale di Kes intrigante, e mentre la istruiva nei suoi studi medici, ipotizzò che aveva una memoria impressionante. ( "La cruna dell'ago"). Insegnò al Dottore come trattare i pazienti, e programmò anche un'influenza olografica per fargli provare che cosa significa essere malati.( "Gli spiriti del cielo") Il secondo anno Agli inizi del 2371, la Voyager incontrò uno sciame di forme di vita la cui presenza fece innalzare l'attività elettroforetica nell'aria. Nello stesso momento, Kes iniziò ad avere strani comportamenti, come sviluppare un forte appetito e mangiare ingenti quantità di cibo; dal Purè di Patate ai Fiori, al terriccio trattato con azoto e addirittura agli Scarafaggi che usava nella serra idroponica per l'impollinazione incrociata. Neelix la scoprì mentre divorava una combinazione di cibi ed era preoccupato che si potesse essere avvelenata. Lei oppose resistenza essendo trasportata in Infermeria, affermando che non riusciva solo a smettere di mangiare.Il dottore la esaminò e scoprì che aveva un'Elevata Temperatura Corporea e che la sua attività elettroforetica era aumentata. Comunque non era sicuro su cosa stava esattamente causando i sintomi mostrati da Kes. A breve, Kes si barricò dietro a un Campo di Forza nell'ufficio del Dottore, con la febbre alta e con una strana escrescenza che cresceva sula sua schiena. Il capitano Janewey, a cui Kes credeva di più, venne fatta entrare. Lei spiegò al Capitano che l'escrescenza sulla sua schiena era la sacca dove il suo bambino sarebbe cresciuto. Rivelò che stava attraversando l'Elogium, un periodo di cambiamento, durante il quale il suo corpo si preparava alla fecondazione. Il Capitano Janeway le spiega che gli umani superano un periodo simile, chiamato Pubertà ma Kes andò in panico dicendo che era troppo giovane per l'Elogium, che di solito succede a quattro o cinque anni, ma lei non aveva ancora due anni. Quando il capitano provò a consolarla, Kes disse che l'Elogium capita una sola volta in tutta la vita, e se avesse voluto avere un figlio quella sarebbe stata l'unica occasione. Questo lasciò Kes e Neelix con la difficile scelta di decidere se avere o no un figlio. Neelix era particolarmente insicuro di essere pronto per essere padre, che fece arrabbiare Kes, perchè lei voleva accoppiarsi con lui. Infine, Kes decise di non concepire; il dottore pensava che l'Elogium fosse un falso allarme, probabilmente innescato dall'incontro con lo sciame e che Kes era ancora in grado di concepire alla giusta età. ( "Fertilità") Più tardi in quell'anno i Bothan attaccarono la Voyager con un campo bio-elettrico che causava esperienze allucinatorie. Mise l'equipaggio in una specie di ipnosi psicoattiva che disabilitò la nave. Le abilità telepatiche di kes la aiutarono a resistere ai Bothan e a riportare l'equipagio alla normalità. ( "Visioni Mentali") Nel 2372, la Voyager trovò un'altra colonia Ocampa in Seconda Stazione Spaziale sotto la guida di Suspiria, la controparte femminile del Protettore. Questi Ocampa avevano sviluppato abilità telepatiche e il loro leader, Tanis, le insegnò alcuni esercizi mentre complottava con Suspiria per prendere controllo della Voyager. Quando mostrò le sue nuove abilità a Tuvok, asciugò accidentalmente l'acqua nel suo corpo ferendolo gravemente. Ciò nonostante lui disse a Kes che avrebbe dovuto continuare a fare pratica sotto la giuda di Tanis, che chiese a Kes di andarci. Tanis la incoraggiò a seguire abilità distruttive, inducendola a incenerire le piante della serra idroponica. Quando Suspiria attaccò l'equipaggio come vendetta per la morte del Protettore, Kes attaccò Tanis telepaticamente e il capitano Janewey usò una tossina non tossica per metterla fuori combattimento. La pietà mostrata dal capitano Janewey fece partire Suspiria e Tanis; la sua partenza causò il ritorno a livelli precedenti della potenza di Kes. La ragaza era molto dispiaciuta per il male causato dalle sue abilità potenziate; Tuvok le disse che avrebbe dovuto imparare a controllarli, e gli impulsi.( Il potere della mente) La Voyager passò vicino a un campo i divergenza che causò lo sdoppiamento di tutte le particelle sulla nave, eccetto l'antimateria, così venne replicata sia la Voyager che l'equipaggio. Il campo causò gravi danni alla prima Voyager. Kes saprì in un misterioso buco, Kim venne risucchiato nello spazio e la bambina del guardiamarina Wildman morì. Kes giudò il capitano Janewey attraverso il vuoto nella sua nave. Quando i Vidiiani attaccarono la nave, uccisero il duplicato di Kes e vennero distrutti dall'auto-distruzione della nave duplicata, ma non prima che Harry Kim ritornò sulla Voyager con la bambina del guardiamarina Wildman. ( L'altra Voyager) Kes, con il resto dell'equipaggio, venne abbandonata su Hanon IV dopo che i Kazon presero il controllo della nave. venne catturata da una tribù primitiva del pianeta che erano impressionati dai suoi capelli biondi e dalla carnagione chiara. successivamente Chakotay la salvò. ( Sopravvivenza-seconda parte) L'ultimo anno Durante una visita sul pianeta dei Nechani, Kes fu colpita da un'esplosione di energia che la fece cadere in un coma. Lei stava passeggiando in un santuario a cui l'accesso era consentito solo ai monaci. Venne salvata da capitano Janewey, che superò una serie di test di fiducia. ( “Terra Sacra”) Uno degli episodio più importanti nella vita di Kes avvenne nel 2373, quando il suo corpo venne preso da un Ilari, Tieran. benchè trovasse il suo corpo debole, scoprì che poteva usare i suoi nascenti poteri psicocinetici per usi pericolosi e per fare del male. I primi giorni, nascondendo la sua presenza, Tieran mise fine la relazione di Kes con Neelix. Dopo aver ucciso il rappresentante degli autocrati e il Guardiamarina Martin, lui ritornò su Ilari e organizzò un colpo di stato, uccidendo il capo degli autocrati. Nei giorni seguenti, Kes lo combatté mentalmente, causandogli degli strani comportamenti. Ad un certo punto, Kes riuscì, con l'aiuto di Tuvok, a ritornare in sé ma non riusciva a rimuovere l'influenza di Tieran. Quando sul pianeta scoppiò una guerra civile, l'equipaggio della Voyager salvò Kes ma non riuscì a fare a meno che Tieran prendesse Ameron come nuovo ospite, anche se venne distrutto poco dopo. Kes trovò l'accaduto difficile da comprendere e si condannò per quello che aveva fatto. Era chiaro che Tieran l'aveva scossa. ( Il signore della guerra”) Probabilmente a causa dell’esperienza con Tieran, Kes iniziò a mettere in discussione la sua presenza sulla Voyager. Scelse anche di non ri-iniziare la sua relazione con Neelix e di andare in cerca di nuove relazioni. La prima di queste fu con un viaggiatore Mikhal di nome Zahir. Si innamorò di Zahir durante un soggiorno a un dei loro Avamposti e considerò seriamente l’offerta di esplorare insieme lo spazio invece di rimanere sulla Voyager. Intanto, Il Dottore, che stava sperimentando con la sua matrice, causò lo svilupparsi di un comportamento malvagio. Diventò geloso dello “spasimante” di Kes, attaccò Zahir e la rapì. Durante il tempo passato insieme , Kes capì che “Dottore Oscuro” non era veramente malvagio; e anche se affermava che tutti gli esseri organici erano patetici, sembrava avere cura di Kes in una maniera contorta. Malgrado questo, quando una squadra di ricerca li stava per catturare il Dottore saltò da un dirupo con Kes. Fortunatamente vennero teletrasportati sulla ‘’Voyager’’ in tempo e le subroutine malvagie nel programma del Dottore erano collassate; tornando a essere normale. Alla fine, Kes decise di rimanere con i suoi amici sulla ‘’Voyager’’. ( “Il lato oscuro”) Lasciando la nave Poche settimane dopo, la Voyager entrò al centro dello spazio Borg e si imbattè nella guerra tra i Borg e la Specie 8472. A causa della natura telepatica della Specie 8472, Kes iniziò ad avere delle visioni del futuro, e dopo iniziò anche a comunicare con la specie 8472. Quando capirono la sua natura, gli 8472 iniziarono a leggere la memoria di Kes. Le comunicazioni cessarono quando la specie si ritirò dal Quadrante Delta. ( “Il patto dello scorpione - seconda parte”) ]] Pochi giorni dopo, I poteri mentali di Kes subirono un massiccio innalzamento. Venne ipotizzato che questi cambiamenti erano stati causati dal contatto con la Specie 8472, ma non c’era alcuna prova. Per ragioni sconosciute, Kes diventò telecinetica e riusciva anche a esegiure piccolo operazioni chirurgiche usano solo la mente. Usando questi poteri riuscì a salvare la vita a Sette di Nove, rimuovendole un innesto borg che comprimeva il Nervo Trocleare Sfortunatamente, Kes iniziò velocemente a destabilizzarsi a livello sub-atomico e causò gravi danni alla Voyager. Infine prese una navetta e lasciò la nave per esplorare la sua nuova condizione, e abbandonò la forma corporea. Come regalo d’addio fece superare alla Voyager lo spazio Borg, portandola 9,500 anni luce più vicini alla Terra. ( "L’addio di Kes") Ritorno sulla Voyager In una time line altrenativa, Kes uccise B’Elanna Torres e usò l’energia del nucleo di curvature per viaggiare indietro nel 2371, poco dopo che la Voyager rimase intrappolata nel Quadrante Delta. Lei tentò di prevenire in sé stessa da giovane lo sviluppo dei poteri mentali, facendo un patto con i Vidiiani per attaccare e abbordare la nave, che avrebbe riportato Kes giovane su Ocampa. Questo tentative venne sventato dal Capitano Janewey, che uccise Kes anziana quando ella perse l’equilibrio durante un attacco Vidiiano. Kes del 2371 registrò un ologramma dove dissuadeva Kes del 2376 a compiere il salto temporale. Nel 2376 la Voyager ricevette una Chiamata di Soccorso da una piccola nave. I sensori rilevarono una Forma di Vita Ocampa a bordo. Era Kes, invecchiata, che chiedeva di essere teletrasportata a bordo della Voyager. Quando il capitano Janeway le chiese il motivo, lei reagì facendo collidere la sua piccola nave e la Voyager. Prima che le due navi si scontrassero, però, riuscì a teletrasportarsi a bordo del vascello della Flotta Stellare . Nella sua vecchiaia Kes aveva dimenticati che lei aveva scelto di lasciare la Voyager''e pensava che l’equipaggio l’avesse abbandonata perché era diventata troppo fastidiosa. Succesivamente, diede la caccia alla ''Voyager, per cercare vendetta. Si fece strada verso la Sala Macchine usando i suoi poteri e causando gravi danni lungo i corridoi. Quando arrivò in Sala Macchine, trovò il Nucleo di Curvatura disattivato. Venne attivato un ologramma che lei stessa aveva registrato prima di lasciare la Voyager. L’immagine olografica le fece ricordare che lei era responsabile del suo destino, e che non doveva vendicarsi su delle persone che le avevano voluto bene. Kes si ricordò chi era e cessò le ostilità. Il Capitano Janeway le offrì un posto nell’equipaggio ma lei rifiutò, scegliendo di ritornare al suo mondo natale, Ocampa. ( "Furia") Abilità Telepatiche Tuvok e Chakotay vennero attaccati da un alieno mentre stavano tornando da una Missione di Ricognizione. Dopo che i due vennero teletrasportati a bordo, sulla nave iniziarono ad accadere strani avvenimenti, e diversi membri dell’equipaggio erano i colpevoli. Kes informò il Capitano Janewey che percepiva la presenza di un alieno a bordo. Per trovare l’alieno e per aiutarla con i suoi poteri telepatici, Tuvok effettuò su di lei una Fusione Mentale Vulcaniana. La procedura fallì quando entrambi furono colpiti da una scarica di energia, come quella che avevano incontrato Tuvok e Chakotay (anche se venne rivelato in seguito che questa non era la verità; in realtà, Kes venne messa fuori combattimento da Tuvok, che in quel momento era posseduto dal’alieno). ( "Intruso a bordo ") causata dai suoi poteri]] I poteri mentali di Kes continuarono a crescere durante la sua permanenza nello spazio, e venne addestrata da Tuvok su come controllarli. Quando la Voyager incontrò un altro gruppo di Ocampa e l’entità Suspiria, i poteri di Kes aumentarono così tanto che non riusciva più a controllarli, facendo crescere e poi incenerendo i fiori della serra idroponica e quasi uccidendo Tuvok. Fortunatamente, capì quanto subdoli erano diventati questi Ocampa e usò i suoi nuovi poteri per sconfiggerli. Dopo che Suspiria scappò e con lei gli altri Ocampa i poteri di Kes tornarono alla normalità. (VOY: "Il potere della mente") In un’allucinazione creata artificialmente, Kes riusciva a sentire telepaticamente che lo spirito del capitano Janewey era ancora presente sulla Voyager, ma il tentativo di Tuvok e Kes di parlare con lei fallì, Il capitano Janewey capì che era semplicemente perseguitata da un’alieno che stava tentando di convincerla che era morta e che lui voleva trarre lo sua energia, ma questo non era mai accaduto veramente. ( "Circolo chiuso") Alla fine dell’anno, durante la battaglia con i Borg e la Specie 8472, Kes poteva comunicare telepaticamente con la Specie 8472. Lei informò una Squadra di Ricognizione che stavano per essere attaccati dagli alieni, e sapeva che la Specie 8472 stava programmando di invadereil Quadrante Delta. ( "Il patto dello scorpione - seconda parte") Relazioni Personali Amore Neelix Anche se inizialmente la sua relazone con Neelix era molto romantica, durante il viaggo sulla Voyager i due sembrano sempre meno affiatati. Neelix fu il primo non-Ocampa incontrato da Kes, che era molto affascinata dalle avventure che lui le aveva raccontato. La sua amicizia con Paris causò inizialmente un confronto tra Neelix e Tom, causata da un’irrazionale gelosia del Talassiano. Dopo essere stati bloccati entrambi su un pianeta dopo un atterraggio i emergenza, risolsero i loro problemi e iniziarono una solida amicizia. A Kes non piaceva la gelosia di Neelix e stava male ogni volta che non le credeva o sospettava che i suoi amici si intromettessero tra di loro. ( “Genitori per caso”) Durante la fine del 2372, Kes soffrì molto dopo un incidente di Teletrasporto che aveva coinvolto Tuvok e Neelix. Al loro posto c’era una nuova entità combinata chiamata Tuvix che dichiarò il suo amore a Kes. Essendo profondamente turbata dalla perdita e dalla dichiarazone d’amore, ffu difficile per lei diventare amica di Tuvix. Quando il capitano Janewey e Il Dottore trovarono un modo per separarli, Tuvix chiese a Kes di cercare di fare in modo che non lo uccidessero. La ragazza infine chiese il contrario, determinate a riavere indietro Neelix e Tuvok. ( “Tuvix”) Le creature che attaccarono la Voyager ebbero strain effetti su Kes. Diventò fertile, cosa che nella vita di un Ocampa succede solo una volta in tutta la vita, prematuramente. Se Kes avrebbe voluto un figlio avrebbe dovuto concepire in questo periodo di tempo. Neelix era dubbioso su iniziare una famiglia e questo fece arrabbiare Kes, che aveva dato per scontato che un giorno avrebbe avuto un figlio. Però, Kes iniziò a chiedersi se avere un figlio a quell’età foss la cosa migliore da fare anche se Neelix avesse cambiato idea. L’elogium finì quando le creature aliene tornarono dalla loro madre e Il Dottore ipotizzò che Kes avrebbe potuto tornare nell’elogium al momento giusto. ( “Fertilità”) Dopo essere stata sotto l’influenza di Tieran , Kes e Neelix decisero di lasciarsi; anche se questo era stato inizialmente deciso da Tieran, la decisione era influenzata dai desideri del subconscio di Kes; questo spiega perchè lei non è volute tornare con il Talassiano. Malgrado questi avvenimenti i due rimasero amici. In seguito neelix ipotizzò scherzosamente che Kes lo aveva lasciato a causa della sua cucina. ( “Il signore della guerra”, “L’addio di Kes”) Zahir Kes incontrò Zahir, uno dei Viaggiatori Mikhal, nel 2372, quando visitò uno dei loro avamposti. Chiaramente attratta dalla sua bellezza, bontà, sensibilità e intelligenza passò molto tempo con lui; inclusa una passeggiata al chiaro di luna e un bacio; a discapito dei suoi doveri sulla Voyager. Anche Zahir era attratto da Kes e la invitò a viaggiare con lui sulla sua nave per alcune settimane, inizialmente lei accettò felice malgrado le preoccupazioni da parte del Capitano Janewey, che ricordò a Kes i suoi doveri come assistente dell’ufficiale medico capo sulla Voyager, e il tenente Tuvok che chiese a Zahir il piano di volo e espresse affermò che il popolo di Zahir non dava molto valore alla vita. Zahir rispose a Tuvok che, essendo innamorato di Kes non avrebbe mai permesso che le succedesse qualcosa e che sarebbe stato felice di guadagnare la fiducia degli amici della sua innamorata. Il viaggio venne posticipato quando Zahir venne attacato e ferito gravemente dall’alter ego malvagio del Dottore. Kes rimase accanto a Zahir durante la sua convalescenza, mostrandosi molto preocupata; Poco dopo, quando lei venne rapita dal “Dottore Oscuro” Zahir assistette Chakotay e Tuvok nei tentativi di salvarla. Dopo essere stata salvata Kes decise di rimanere Voyager e di continuare il viaggio verso il Quadrante Alpha. ( “Il lato oscuro”) Amicizie Il Dottore Fin dall’inizio, Kes trattò il Dottore come un individuo e non come un attrezzo e incoraggiò gli altri a fare lo stesso. Si offrì volontaria di essere la sua assistente ed era abbastanza disturbata da come l’equipaggio lo trattava. Si impegnò molto per aumentare le capacità del Dottore di relazionarsi con il resto dell’equipaggio e chiese aiuto anche al capitano Janewey. A volte, il suo aiuto poteva sembrare subdolo; per esempio quando gli programmò 29 ore di Tosse Levodiana, Kes allungava segretamente la durata della subroutine per fargli provare ansia e la sensazione di avere bisogno d’aiuto, che provano i pazienti. ( La cruna dell’ago“) Gli impegni di Kes ebbero un grande effetto sul Dottorei; quando il suo programma venne danneggiato e iniziò ad avere allucinazioni in cui credeva di essere il suo creatore, il Dr. Lewis Zimmerman, immaginò una Kes umana che era sua moglie. Solo la Kes reale era a conoscenza di questo, e decise di non rivelarlo a nessuno per non alimentare la gelosia di Neelix. ( “Proiezioni”) Con il tempo, il Dottore e Kes iniziarono ad avere un rapporto padre-figlia; il Dottore, infatti, insegnava a Kes come essere un’infermiera perfetta. Kes affidò al Dottore il ruolo di suo padre nel rolissisin, un massaggio ai piedi che precede il rituale di accoppiamento Ocampa, per marcare il cambiamento nella relazione tra genitore e figlio quando il figlio diventa a sua volta genitore. ( ) Quando una Scienziata Vidiiana, Denara Pel, venne trasportata a bordo della Voyager morente a causa della Fagia, il Dottore tasferì gli schemi sinaptici di Denara nel Buffer Olografico e creò un corpo olografico per lei senza i danni della Fagia. Kes incoraggiò il Dottore a dichiarare a Denara I sui sentimenti, e lavorò cn Tom Paris per programmare loro un appuntamento sul ponte ologrammi. ( Bellezza virtuale) L’anno seguente Kes aiutò a salvare la matrice del Dottore quando, essendo rimasto attivo per uhn period più lungo di quanto era stato programmato, iniziò a perdere le sue conoscenze e abilità da dottore. Dopo che B’Elanna Torres attivò un Ologramma del Dottor Lewis Zimmerman, esso spiegò che il programma si stava deteriorando perchè era rimasto attivo troppo a lungo. Kes persuase il dottor Zimmerman a impiantare la sua matrice nel Dottore, ripristinando le sue capacità mentali. ( ) Quando Kes diventò “distratta” a causa della sua attrazione per Zahir, il Dottore era rude e brusco con lei, per la paura che volesse abbandonarlo. Quando il programma del Dottore sviluppò una personalità malvagia, il “Dottore Oscuro” sembrava continuasse a tenere a Kes in un modo particolare. Tentò di uccidere Zahir perchè voleva che Kes rimanesse sulla nave. ( ) Tom Paris Quando il ruolo di Kes nell’equipaggio si sviuppò, Tom Paris iniziò a sentirsi attratto da lei; in un future alternative, Tom ammise di aver avuto una cotta per lei dal momento in cui Kes entrò a far parte dell’ equipaggio della ‘’Voyager’’. Tom le fece conoscere nuovi tipi di Cibo e bevande, come il succo di spinaci (con un po’ di pera), che le piacque molto. ( ). Per il secondo compleanno di Kes, Tom risparmiò due settimane di razioni al replicatore per farle un regalo: un medaglione. ( ) I suoi sentimenti verso Kes crebbero quando lui divenne il suo istruttore di volo, causando un piccolo conflitto con Neelix, ma i due risolvero i loro problemi dopo aver salvato insieme un piccolo alieno. ( ) Kes e Paris erano anche coinvolti ad aiutare il dottore in una sua relazione. Lo aiutarono a organizzare un appuntamento con Denara Pel, una Viidiana, per cui il Dottore provava alcuni sentimenti. When Paris left the ship as part of a ploy to expose a Kazon spy, Kes was one of the three people who came to say goodbye to him directly. ( ) In un futuro alternativo, Kes e Tom si sposarono durante l'Anno d'inferno, dopo la morte di B'Elanna Torres. Ebbero una figlia, Linnis Paris, che sposò Harry Kim, e insieme ebbero un figlio che chiamarono Andrew Kim. Questa linea temporale venne cancellata quando l'esposizione ad alcune radiazioni temporali ebbe degli effetti su Kes, facendola "saltare" indietro nel tempo, dal momento della sua morte al momento in cui venne curata dal Dottore, durante il suo terzo anno sulla Voyager, e i suoi sentimenti per Tom che si erano sviluppati durante i salti non vennero mai esplorati prima che Kes abbia lasciato la nave.( ) Tuvok Tuvok diventò il mentore e il tutore di Kes per aiutarla a controllare le sue abilità mentali. Lui usò delle Fusioni mentali per aiutarla a controllare i suoi poteri, ma alcune volte era "frustrato" a causa delle emozioni della ragazza quando usava i suoi poteri. Tuttavia, erano ottimi amici. Quando Kes era disturbata da pensieri oscuri e le sue abilità erano sotto l'influenza di Tanis e di Suspiria, Tuvok capì il perchè degli impulsi violenti che aveva e le disse di cercare di lottare contro essi anzichè averne paura. ( ) Kes contò sulla guida costante di Tuvok e rimase confusa dalla creazione di Tuvix. Senza una guida spirituale o il supporto emotivo di Neelix , Kes non aveva nessuno che l'aiutasse e chiese al capitano Janewey di separarli. Più tardi,quando Kes venne presa dal signore della guerra Tieran, Tuvok l'aiutò a non perdere il controllo usando una fusione mentale. Tieran provò a sedurre Tuvok usando il corpo di Kes, ma rifiutò non avendo mai avuto sentimenti per un suo studente. ( ) Quando Kes prese in considerazione l'idea di lasciare la Voyager per alcune settimane per andare con Zahir, Tuvok incontrò l'uomoin privato per parlare del suo piano di volo. Ricordò anche a Kes di non dimenticarsi dei suoi doveri, però di non scoraggiare la relazione. ( ) Tuvok si allarmò quando i poteri di Kes si svilupparono repentinamente, pensando che potessero fare male a lei o essere pericolosi per l'equipaggio. In particolare quando la vide alterare la materia al livello sub-atomico e quando riuscì a vedere anche oltre al massimo livello di realtà conosciuto. Quando iniziò a far fluttuare la struttura della nave, Tuvok cercò di stabilizzarla con una fusione mentale e diventò necessario per lei lasciare la nave. Dopo la sua partenza e il suo "regalo" alla Voyager, ''Tuvok mise la sua candela con cui la addestrava sulla finestra, in suo onore. ( ) Kathryn Janeway Come capitano della ''Voyager, Kes considerava Janewey come una figura meterna, e a sua volta il capitano la considerava con sua "figlia". Durante il suo pematuro elogium, Kes volle parlare solo con Kathryn dopo essersi barricata in infermeria. ( ) Kes condivise con il capitano Janewey il suo sentimento di vivere a pieno la sua breve vita. Nonostante la giovinezza di Kes, Janewey considerò il suo aiuto prezioso e quindi venne ammessa alla riunioni degli ufficiali superiori. Quando il capitano Janeway ebbe delle allucinazioni e fece un'esperienza allucinatoria della sua morte, cercò di far sentire a Kes la sua presenza tentando di stimolare i suoi poteri telepatici. Kes riuscì a capire che il capitano era lì con lei ma non sentiva niente di più, questo la portò a pensare che il captano era realmente morta. ( ) Janeway ebbe la reazione migliore alla sua relazione con Zahir. Anche se disse a Kes di pensare seriamente alla decisione, capì anche il desiderio di Kes di avere esperienze diverse e complicate nella sua vita. ( ) Quando Kes decise di lasciare la Voyager, le due si scambiarono un abbraccio emozionante prima di dirsi addio ( ). Anche se fu costretta a uccidere la controparte futura di Kes che tornò indietro nel tempo, Janewey riuscì ad arrivare in tempo prima che tornasse indietro di nuovo. Con l'aiuto dell'ologramma programmato dalla stessa Kes, il capitano chiese alla Kes anziana di non costringerla ad ucciderla un altra volta ( ). Kes alternative Ologrammi Kes vene duplicata come ologramma tre volte: *La riproduzione dei membri dell'equipaggio della Voyager e della Stazione Jupiter vennero visti dal Dottore surante un malfunzionamento nel 2371. in questa simulazione, o sogno ad occhi aperti, c'era anche una Kes umana, che sposò il Dottor Lewis Zimmerman. ( ) *L'intero equipaggio della Voyager venne duplicato da Tuvok nel suo programma Insurrezione Alpha, inclusa Kes. ( ) *Janeway e Tuvok crearono una registrazione olografica di Kes nel 2371 dopo averla incontrata proveniente dal futuro dal 2376, usando la registrazione quando la Kes anziana attaccò per convincerla a calmarsi e a ricordarle le sue decisioni prese in passato. ( ) Realtà e timeline alternative In una possibile timeline, la Voyager venne danneggiata fortemente nel conflitto con i Krenim durante l'anno d'inferno, ''e l'equipaggio venne esposto a delle particelle cronotoniche. B'Elanna Torres morì durante questo conflitto e Kes sposò Tom Paris. Ebbero una figlia chiamata Linnis che crebbe molto velocemente come sua madre. Linnis a sua volta sposò Harry Kim, dando a kes un nipote, Andrew Kim. Kes raggiunse l'età di nove anni e entrò nel ''morilogio, la fase finale della vita Ocampa. Per salvarla, il Dottore tentò di far "ringiovanire" le sue cellule mettendola in una Camera bio-temporale. Questa procedura riattivò i cronotoni dormienti e la destabilizzazione temporale mandò Kes indietro nel tempo nella sua vita. L'effetto venne curato quando nel 2373 Il Dottore usò anticronotoni per stabilizzare Kes; nel precedente salto era riuscita a scoprire la varianza di fase del siluro che l'aveva contaminata. Come risultato della sua esperienza, Kes riuscì ad avvertire il Capitano Janewey dei pericolosi Krenim. ( ) Appendice Informazioni di retroscena Kes venne interpretata dell’attrice Jennifer Lien. La seconda classificata per la parte era l’attrice Jennifer Gatti. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 156) Janna Michaels inetrpretò Kes da bambina nell’episodio . Kes neonata era un vero neonato. L'altra Kes nell'episodio venne interpretata dalla controfigura Amy Kate Connolly. Il nome iniziale per Kes era Dah. (Commenti nel DVD con l'episodio ; A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager) Jennifer Lien sul set indossò parrucche corte bionde, dalla terza stagione decise di adottare un taglio medio-lungo, così Jennifer Lien poteva tenere i suoi capelli. Questa pettinatura viene vista per la prima volta nell'episodio . Le parrucche erano usate inizialmente per dare a Kes un aspetto da elfo, la scelta di cambiare capigliatura ha dato a Kes un look più adulto e anche per non far indossare sempre le orecchie Ocampa a Jennifer Lien. Venne scelto di eliminare il personaggio di Kes, da quanto detto dai produttori Rick Berman e Jery Taylor, semplicemente perchè il personaggio non sembrava poter funzionare in futuro, anche dopo svariati tentativi di renderlo più attivo. (Braving the Unknown: Stagione Quattro, VOY Stagione 4 DVD) Berman citò anche una relazione che è stata un ostacolo; disse "C'era la relazione con Neelix che non funzionò molto bene" .(Star Trek: Communicator edizione 114, p. 12). Come detto da Jeri Taylor, i produttori essecutivi vennero coinvolti nella decisione di eliminare Kes dalla serie. Taylor spiegò che "Nello studio si sentiva che c'erano troppi personaggi" . (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, Num. 6/7, p. 113) Berman notò che la decisione di togliere Kes dai personaggi principali era simultanea a quella di farvi entrare Sette Di Nove. (Braving the Unknown: Stagione Quattro, VOY Stagione 4 DVD) Disse anche "Invece di aggiungere un altro personaggio al cast esistente abbiamo preferito rimpiazzarlo perchè avevamo già abbastanza persone con cui iniziare". ''(Star Trek: Communicator'' edizione 114, p. 12) Jeri Taylor affermò anche: "Nelle stagione 3 o 4 diuna serie, molto spesso si inseriscono o tolgono perosonaggi, non fu un evento così inaspettato" ''(''Braving the Unknown: ''Stagione Quattro, VOY Stagione 4 DVD) Malgrado questo, alcuni degli scrittori della serie non volevano ceh Kes lasciasse Voyager. Joe Menosky osservò, "è stato triste che Kes abbia dovuto lasciare la serie''" . (Cinefantastique, Vol. 30, No. 9/10, p. 78) Kenneth Biller ricordò, "Sono stato dispiaciuto quando Kes ha lasciato la serie, perchè pensavo che fosse un personaggio interessante su cui scrivere, dal punto di vista scientifico, perchè aveva delle capacità telepatiche, perchè aveva un'aspettativa di vita così bassa. Abbiamo'' perso qualcosa lasciando il personaggio di Kes." (Braving the Unknown: '''Stagione Quattro, VOY Stagione 4 DVD) Jeri Taylor era un altro membro dello staff di sciittura che fu triste per Kes. "Ero molto dispiaciuta di perderla". Non si sa cosa sia succcesso a Kes dopo l'ultimo incontro che ebbe con la Voyager nell'episodio . Dandole un aspetto anziano e l'età di nove anni, si può dedurre che sia morta di lì a poco oppure subito dopo il ritono della Voyager; ''anche se è possibile che abbia trovato un modo per prolungare la sua vita grazie ai suoi poteri telepatici. Apocrifo Nel breve racconto ispirato a ''Voyager "Restoration", nel 2377 Kes usò i suoi poteri per per rigenerare l'atmosfera di Ocampa, facendo ritornare il pianeta florido e adatto alla vita. Però, durante il processo rimase uccisa. Viene data viva nel romanzo The Eternal Tide, dove lavorò con il figlio di Q per riportare in vita il capitano Janewey dopo che era stata assiilata dai borg; Q risanò il suo corpo e Kes riparò i danni mentali subiti prima della sua morte. La sua controparte dell'universo dello specchio apparve nel racconto The Mirror-Scaled Serpent, contenuta nell'antologia Shards and Shadows e il romanzo Rise Like Lions. en:Kes ca:Kes de:Kes es:Kes fr:Kes nl:Kes pl:Kes pt:Kes sr:Кес Categoria:Ocampa Categoria:Personale della USS Voyager